Biometric sensing devices are commonly being used for personal identification. Biometric devices have been employed for security in order to limit use of devices such as laptop computers, cellular phones; preventing credit card and calling card fraud; limiting access to security areas, computers, and information; and ensuring security for electronic commerce.
A fingerprint sensor is one of the more widely used biometric sensing devices. The fingerprint sensor takes an electrical simulation of a fingerprint. The electrical simulation of the fingerprint is then scanned to detect ridges and valleys which are unique for each fingerprint. Complex algorithms analyze the data to identify characteristics of the fingerprint and to compare the data to stored data. If certain characteristics of the scanned data match the stored data, the fingerprint is considered a match.
In certain prior art fingerprint sensors, a metallic bezel is positioned around the sensor circuit which is used to scan the fingerprint. The metallic bezel is used to absorb electrostatic discharge and further to help determine the authenticity of the finger being placed on the fingerprint sensor. The metallic bezel surface is manually placed and attached to a substrate of a package containing the fingerprint sensor. This process is very labor intensive and time consuming. Furthermore, the metallic bezel tends to be rather bulky in size.
Therefore, a need exists to provide a device and method to overcome the above problem. The device and method will cost reduce and replace the functionality of the prior art metallic bezel on the fingerprint sensor and like devices.